Runaway
by 180plus23equalsDeath
Summary: Couples:Zutra Taang /Zuko and Katara and Aang and Toph. Toph almost gets raped.Aang helps.Sokka evil Azula evil too and Hro OC was the fire loards consaltent also evil really good I promise.Set after they defet the fire lord
1. The Plan

"Aang!" screamed Toph as she ran trough the hallway towards Aang's room in the air temple – They had defeated the fire lord and they now all live in the air temple- with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What," asked Aang as he turned around. When he did turn around he was shocked he never saw the great Toph crying.

"Something happened between me and Sokka," She said still crying heavily.

"What happened?" He asked extremely worried now.

"Well I went to Sokka's room and he showed me some shoes and told me to try them on, I thought I could trust him but when I put on the shoes he well ..." she started saying but near the end broke into a hundred tears.

"Toph go on you can trust **me**," he said hoping that she can actually trust him.

"I...I know I can. So he..he tried to take advantage of me being **completely **blind and tried to have his way with me the second I found out what he was doing I kicked off my shoes and ran straight here," Toph explain with her now barely sobbing.

"Oh my goodness!"Aang explained.

"Yeah...,"she whispered still crying.

Aang grabbed her hand and took her close to him and hugged her. Toph stayed in that position with Aang for what to her felt like hours. As she was hugging him she felt Aang's heart skyrocket like usual. Since the day she first met Aang she felt his heart and it almost beat as fast as hers. She had loved him from the day they met but she made her self like Sokka because Aang loved Katara. But his heart always beat faster when Toph was with him.

"Aang I'm scared," Toph said as she looked up at Aang with tears running down her cheeks.

"Toph,don't worry I'll figure something out,"Aang said in deep thought already.

"Thank you,"she said still sobbing because of what happened earlier today.

The Next Day

"Aang?"yelled Toph.

"Over here I'm looking through our supples in the kitchen,"Aang yelled back to Toph.

Toph ran into the kitchen and looked at the ground then up at him. "You remember what I talked to you about yesterday?" she asked while whispering.

"Of course I do Toph,"he said agreed by Sokka. "Do you think I would forget something like that."

"I was hopping you would,"she said. "So did you find any way to help me because today at breakfast Sokka put his hand on my knee under the table and kept on wandering his hands everywhere. And I'm getting really scared of what he's going to do next."

"I know Toph and don't worry I'm already planing what food were going to take with us,"whispered Aang.

"Take with us?" Toph asked.

"Yea... Yeah I was going ask you soon the safest thing to do is run away because if hes going this far he'll rape and kill you,"he whispered

"You really think he'd do that?" Toph asked.

"If I know Sokka he'll never give up,"he answered quietly.

"Okay then I'll come with you,"she whispered.

"Okay good,but we'll need to keep this quiet and not have Sokka getting on our backs so we'll go in a few days while I get all were going to need for a few days before we get to a market and I'll send our messenger hawk to get us a an house and stable to rent for a while in Ohmasho,"Aang explained.

"Okay,And thank you,"she said as she kissed his cheek as she did her face was turning red.

"Toph could you help me with something?"yelled Katara from outside.

"Sure!"Toph yelled.

"Remember tell no one,"Aang whispered.

"I promise I won't,"she said.

"Love you,"Aang said without thinking.

"WHAT!?" Toph asked whipping her head around to look at a red Aang.


	2. Getting The Supples

"What!?" Toph asked Aang again.

"Well..." Aang started trying to find a good lie. "Well you know I kinda got caught up in the moment and you know running way together it kinda romantic it meant nothing don't worry."

"Oh," said Toph as she looked at the floor disappointedly.

_Is Toph sad that I said that._ Aang thought. _Of course not Toph doesn't like me ... Dose she?._

_I wish he could just see I like him. _Toph thought. _But even if he did he probably doesn't__ even like me and I just feel the vibrations that I want to feel._

"Toph hurry up!" yelled Katara.

"I'll be there as soon as I want sugar Queen!"Toph yelled back.

"Stop Calling me SUGAR QUEEN!" Katara yelled back.

"I better get going Aang,"Toph whispered.

"Yeah," Aang said.

Aang went back to checking the supply's they'd need three pounds of rice, Five liters of water just in case there would be no rivers, Some fruit mainly mango's and papaya's, tea leaves because he knew that Toph loves tea, Vegetables ( Beans,Corn and Carrots.) and some bread and bear hog butter. Aang would come back at night to get the supply's so Sokka won't see.

That night.

"Aang can I stash my bag of stuff here so when we go we can have everything in your room so we don't have to run around every where looking for stuff?"Toph asked.

"Sure,"Aang answered. "Oh and before you go to sleep can you come help me get some supply's I need some one to keep look out for me."

"Yes of course," Toph told him the sooner they leave the better.

When they sneaked into the kitchen Toph stayed outside to feel the vibrations of any one who comes near them.

"Aang hurry up some ones coming," whispered Toph. "Wait never mind it was just Momo."

"Well I got just about everything we need food wise but there are a few things Sokka has in his room that we need,"Aang told Toph.

"Oh well ... I'll get him to leave for a bit but it might put me in danger if we don't leave in about two days,"Toph said almost crying because if things don't work out she will get raped by Sokka.

"That will take a lot of hard work but okay I promise," promised Aang.

"Okay then Thanks," she whispered. "But come on this way I feel some one coming."

As she said that she bended a square shape from the wall and as they left Zuko walked in just as she bended the rock back up.

The Next Day.

"Hey Sokka can I talk to you for a few seconds?" asked Toph

"Sure Toph what do you need," said Sokka with a sly smile across his face.

"Well were running out of meat if you can go get us some ... lets say two days worth I'll let you do **anything** to me in the two days when the meat is gone," whispered Toph into Sokkas ear.

"Okay then !" said Sokka excitedly.

_WOW his hormones are worse then most. _Toph thought.

"Thanks got to go now though,"Toph said over her shoulder.

Toph started running toward Aang's room to tell him he can go to Sokka's for some supply's. "Hey Aang come on I got Sokka to leave lets get the supples we need,"Toph said once she got to Aang's room.

"Okay I don't need to much,"Aang said while he was looking at the list he made.

As they ran toward Sokka's room Aang could see something was troubling her. "Toph whats wrong?" Aang asked in a sweet tone.

"I'm scared something isn't going to go right,"whispered Toph.

"I promised right,"Aang told her again. "I always keep my promises."

After a few seconds of a silence they had gotten to Sokka's room witch was a, complete mess.

"What do we need from here," asked Toph as she was looking around worried that Sokka would come back any second and find out what they were doing and try to kill Aang and her. _I've been giving this to much thought I love Aang and I know he'll protect me no matter what. _Toph told her self. _But what if Aang doesn't love you back_ A small voice said in the back of her mind.

"We need a map, his sword in case we get in trouble where we can't use our bending skills and Hawky our messenger Hawk,"Aang answered. "But I don't know how were going to find everything."

"Well we better start looking,"Toph said. She started looking for Hawky first because he would be the easiest to find and they only thing she would be able to feel. After a few seconds she found him in a cage under a sheet of cloth.

Aang started looking for a map after like ten minutes he found it with the rest of his books and his sword under his bed. "Okay Toph hurry up before Sokka comes back," Aang said as he started walking out of Sokka's room.

"TOPH,AANG COME SEE THE MEAT SOKKA BROUGHT BACK!" Katara yelled from the court-yard.

"Aang go put this stuff away first I'll go now,"Toph whispered to Aang.

"Okay see you soon,"Aang whispered back.

As Toph got to the court yard Sokka pulled her away and said. "I only got enough meat for one day,"

"WHAT!!"Toph yelled/whispered.


End file.
